vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Rioch
The Patricianate of Rabel (Riochan: Rioch Kaularau, Lendian: La Patricianata da Riocha) is a member state of the Lendosan Confederation. It consists of a group of islands north of Lendia. Government Rabel is part of the Lendosan Confederation, a union of six separate nations. As such, much of its government is conducted by Confederate authorities. Members of the Confederation do, however, retain their own separate governments for certain matters — Rioch's internal government is perhaps best described as a constitutional monarchy. The head of state is known as the Patrician (alternatively translated as or "the Noble" "the Aristocrat"), and is theoretically standing in for Rioch's king — tradition says that the king went missing several thousand years ago, and that a respected nobleman (a patrician) was granted temporary powers until the king returned. The king never returned, but has never officially been acknowledged as dead — before the first Patrician died, he named a successor, and the Patricians today maintain the pretence that they are merely regents in the king's place. The powers of the Patrician are, in theory, very great. Traditionally, however, Patricians have had to balance many competing factions and interests in Rioch, and have very seldom been genuinely unrestrained. Over the centuries, the Patricians have survived mainly due to careful political positioning. The other major component of the Riochan government is the Conclave, an assembly of sixty elected representatives. Originally, the Conclave was a gathering of influential Riochans or their representatives who informally gathered around the Patrician to influence him and offer advice. Today, it is elected, and its advice to the Patrician must (by very strong convention, if not law) be heeded. The Patrician still plays an active role in the process, however, suggesting the topics on which he would like advice and determining the pace at which a final decision is made. The normal political parties of Lendosan politics contest seats in the Conclave, as well as the local Riochan Sovereignty Party. There are also independent politicians. History (To be completed) Geography Rioch is an archipelago to the north of the large island of Lendia. Unlike the other small island groups of Lendosa, Rioch is a substantial distance away from the larger islands. There are four main islands, called Riomana, Denderor, Xonas, and Romolor, plus a number of smaller islands. The islands are relatively hilly, and their coastlines tend to be rocky. Rioch has a reputation for its fog and mist, which gives rise to the use of grey as its official colour. The largest city and capital is Lacasa. The second largest city is Illandri, while the main city of the less populous west is Kamril. Demographics The population of Rioch is around 400,000, making it the lear populous of the Lendosan Confederation's six members. The Riochan people are ethnically Tanurai, although their relation to the people of Rabel and Ranha is relatively distant. Rioch has the smallest immigrant population of the Confederation. National Symbols The flag of Piolsa is grey, in two shades. It has three stars, arranged in a triangle, coloured red, green, and blue. The grey symbolises the islands' famous mists, while the stars, representing a Riochan constellation called the Larinavai, are traditionally said (for unclear reasons) to represent eternity. Culture Languages The official language of Rioch is Riochan. Many people also speak Lendian, but the language is less common in Rioch than in the other five members of the Confederation. Religion Rioch is largely non-religious, at least in a traditional sense — the islands have a strong tradition of mysticism, and a code of philosophy and ethics called ichindri has gained almost sacred status, but these are generally considered by scholars to be more secular than religious. Historically, however, the Riochans practiced ancestor worship. ----